TE AMO, TE AMARE Y TE SEGUIRÉ AMANDO
by stardeldestino15
Summary: Es una historia muy corta que trata sobre que Dick finge su muerte y Kory sufre mucho, pero sus vidas se entrelazan de nuevo, amándose con intensidad y dando como fruto de su amor a Mary su hija. Es mas para que se imaginen como sucedió y no para leerlo allí, pongan su imaginación a correr.


TE AMO

Espero sea de su agradado:

Un día Robin decide irse y para no hacer "sufrir" según el a Starfire. La persona que amaba. Él le pidió a sus amigos que le diga a ella que estaba muerto, no les dijo cuál sería el motivo del cual debía irse.

Al enterarse de eso Starfire se pone muy triste y desde entonces empezó a llorar todas las noches.

Pasaron los años, desde todo ese tiempo Starfire paraba encerrada en su habitación, sus amigos le daban de comer, Raven la bañaba, ya que ella no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo, la cuidaban y la querían mucho.

Un día al fin decidió salir, fueron los peores años de su vida y cuando salió demostró una actitud diferente estaba muy alegre y con mucha felicidad, todos pensaron que lo había superado, pero en el fondo estaba rota y con dolor. Solo quería irse de ese lugar que le daba tantos recuerdos de él, de su Robin. Logro irse sin dar explicaciones, ni el lugar a donde iba, solo les dio su número de celular y correo desde allí podrían comunicarse con ella. Luego de un tiempo de ir al psicólogo a solucionar sus problemas, pero no podía había algo y ese algo tenia nombre Robin.

En ese entonces ya no era Starfire la pequeña aniñada, era una mujer hermosa, con un gran cuerpo, y se llamaba Kory Anders, luego decidió entrar a la universidad, le iba bien. Pero todos los días cuando contestaba a lista de asistencias a la clase escuchaba el apellido y nombre medio conocido: Dick Grayson y entonces se dio cuenta que podría ser el nombre verdadero de Robin, analizo bien la situación y para el siguiente día presto atención a la lista y cuando escucho su nombre volteo a verlo y escucho -presente- vio que lo dijo un chico esbelto, que se veía alto, cabello negro labios sensuales y bellos ojos azules, definidamente era el, nunca pudo olvidar sus lindos ojos que él le mostro con confianza y amor. Al principio pensó que no era, que podía ser otra persona, pero ella nunca lo olvido y se dio cuenta que era realmente él, porque ella nunca olvidaría una cara así pasaran los años.

En la noche Kory callo en el llanto y se puso a pensar que era cierto, el solo se fue, sus amigos le dijeron que el murió, pero nunca les dijo donde, y nunca pudo verificar que era cierto, el dolor de perderlo la cegó de que no se preocupara por eso. Esa noche se dio cuenta que no valía la pena llorar por alguien que fingió su muerte y que si la hubiera querido nunca hubiera hecho eso. Ella decidió hacer como si no lo conociera.

Por otro lado, Dick ya se había dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo que ella era Kory, pero no dijo nada por miedo a que ella lo rechazara. Poco a poco Dick se va a cercando a Kory, como amigo claro, ella fingía que no lo conocía y que era una persona nueva para ella.

Sus ex compañeros de equipo también entraron a la universidad, ella no supo cómo supieron que estaba allí o si no sabían. Todo se empezó a hacer más complicado, como por ejemplo que Kory tuviera que soportar a Bárbara, la novia de Dick.

Luego de un tiempo Dick termina con Bárbara porque estaba seguro de que amaba a Kory con todo el corazón, pero cuando intenta acercarse a ella y decirle que sabía que ella era Starfire ella lo niega todo y sale huyendo de la situación. Sus excompañeros estaban ahí y Dick le pregunto si ella era su Starfire y si lo era porque no quería decirlo.

Dick, aun no rendido, decide ir a ver vestido de Robin a su Starfire, pero obviamente tuvo que modificar el traje ya que ya no era el mismo chiquillo de antes, solo quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba. Kory al verlo a él "Robin" y pregunta que hace ahí, si no lo conocía y pensó que era un asalto. Él le pide por favor que ya no finja. Kory se echa en llanto y sube a su habitación, pero él la sigue y la abraza, a su Kory. Ella le quita su máscara y le dice porque le hizo eso, él le pide perdón y le da un beso apasionado que duro muchos segundos, ella dice que lo perdona, pero que aún las heridas estaban ahí y le enseña sus muñecas que siempre paraban llenas de pulseras para que nadie lo notara, el pide de nuevo perdón y besa sus muñecas y le pide que sea su novia, ella acepta y luego él le empieza a besar por todo el cuerpo, la desviste al igual que ella lo hace con él, esa noche la hace suya con todo el amor de su corazón. Pasa el tiempo y su relación se fortalece más, y un día Dick le pide que sea su esposa, ella salta de alegría y Dick la carga estilo princesa, algo así.

Luego de un tiempo determinado, llego el momento en el que iban a unir sus vidas hasta que la muerte los separe. Su boda fue inolvidable para ellos, estaban con sus amigos de años, sus mejores amigos. Recibieron un regalo por parte de un familiar de Dick y se fueron de viaje. Pasaron su primera noche juntos como marido y mujer, y se dejaron llevar por la pasión. No faltaron pocos meses para que Kory se enterara de que estaba embarazada y que había un bebe en fruto de su amor con el amor de su vida. Ocurrió cuando ella se desmayó, en la llevo inmediatamente a un doctor y ahí les dio la noticia: iban a tener un bebe, El emocionado grito de alegría y mucha felicidad. Se amaban mucho, y se cuidaban mucho. Cuando pasaron los nueves meses nació una hermosa niña, de ojos azules y cabello negro, igual a Dick, a la cual los dos decidieron que la llamarían Mary. Dick amaba mucho a su hija y a su mujer. Tuvo lo que siempre soñó con Starfire, una hermosa y feliz familia.

FIN…

GRACIAS POR LEER


End file.
